Spitting is rude
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Scott is given a lesson in manners by Kurt


Ororo and Kurt sat outside on the grounds of the school watching one of their teammates who stood far off beside a tree watching the sun setting. Ororo shook her head slightly at Scott and turned to Kurt, " He's been like this ever since Jean passed away," she said, " Maybe you could talk to him."  
  
Kurt raised his eyebrows and looked at her confused his tail swaying lightly in the breeze, " Vhat vould I say? I have not known him long at all! He may think it rude for a stranger to just start talking to him," he pointed out.  
  
Ororo shook her head a slight smile coming to the corners of her mouth, " I don't think that will be the case," she said, " Besides, I think before he was orphaned his family was religious so."  
  
" So I could help him vith faith?" Kurt asked.  
  
" Exactly," Ororo nodded.  
  
Kurt sighed and he stood up with one swift flick of his tail, " All right, but if he blasts me vith his eyes I vill blame you for it!" he said.  
  
Ororo laughed softly and nodded, " All right then."  
  
Kurt looked back over at Scott and he took a deep breath before teleporting a few feet away from the lone man his hands behind his back becoming slightly nervous. " Um, Herr Summers?" he asked walking up slowly.  
  
Scott didn't turn his head from the sky, " Yes?" he asked.  
  
Kurt walked up to stand beside Scott and he followed his gaze as best as possible to look at the sky, " The stars are very bright tonight," he offered.  
  
" Why did you come over here, Kurt?" Scott asked leaning against the tree beside him.  
  
" Losing someone can be very hard, Herr Summers. Sometimes it can be very confusing und."  
  
" I don't need a preacher," Scott snapped facing Kurt with a frown.  
  
Kurt gulped and held his tail in his hands looking at the ground, " I did not come here to preach."  
  
" Then why are you?" Scott snapped.  
  
" Because you have everyone so vorried about you, Herr Summers. I have been listening to the other students und the other teachers und they say you have never acted like this before. They are vorried for you und I vanted to know if I could help in some vay," Kurt offered.  
  
Scott snorted and looked back over at where Ororo sat watching the two of them, " She sent you didn't she?" he asked pointing.  
  
Kurt looked over at Ororo and he nodded shyly, " Vell.ja," he nodded.  
  
" All right then," Scott said, " tell me whatever it is you want to tell me and then promise to never bring this subject up again."  
  
" Deal," Kurt nodded. He looked up at the stars again for a moment to try and find the right words before looking back over at Scott, " Vhen I first saw Jean und Ororo I thought that they vere the police or soldiers come to kill me for trying to assassinate the president. Vhen I vas knocked from my perch und frozen by Jean; I even believed it for that moment but they did not hurt me but they helped heal the vound on my shoulder.  
  
The few days that I knew Jean she vas very kind to me und from vhat the others have told me; she has alvays been like that so really, it vas no surprise that she gave her life for her friends,"  
  
" Is there a point to this yet?" Scott interrupted.  
  
Kurt looked at him quietly his tail swaying a bit nervously, " Let me finish please," he said.  
  
" Go right a head," Scott snorted.  
  
" Danke," Kurt sighed looking back at the stars for a moment, " Vell, she gave her life to save us, ja?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah, you all ready said that," Scott nodded.  
  
" Vell then you should be living your life like normal," Kurt suggested.  
  
" How can I when my love is gone?"  
  
" Then maybe you should look for her body und spit on her face. Maybe even desecrate it as vell," Kurt said simply with a shrug, " I could help you look for it and then you could disgrace her!"  
  
" What?!" Scott lunged forward and grabbed Kurt tightly by the throat with both hands making him gasped softly for breath.  
  
BAMF!  
  
Kurt teleported onto a high tree branch holding on tightly as he looked down at a furious Scott, " Vhat is the matter?" he asked cocking his head to one side.  
  
" How dare you say that! Why would I desecrate Jean like that?!" Scott demanded narrowing his eyes ready to take off his glasses and blast this goddamned blue German from his perch.  
  
Kurt shrugged a bit looking thoughtful, " Vell, it seems you vish to spit in her face any vay," he said. He raised up a hand as Scott opened his mouth to argue, " Let me explain, mein freund. Jean gave her life for us, ja? So by doing this she vanted us to live our lives as ve have alvays done. By you sitting here und moping around und acting hurt all the time you are not respecting this vish und you are spitting in her face so to speak. She gave her life as a gift to us und you are taking that gift und breaking it vith a sneer und a curse!" he said growing a bit angry at Scott his tail swishing loudly.  
  
Scott fell silent in surprise and raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
" Vas? You never thought of that before?" Kurt asked landing easily to the ground in front of him.  
  
Scott bowed his head slightly biting his lower lip.  
  
Kurt smiled a little and he rested a hand on his shoulder gently, " Mein freund, I am not saying it is vrong for you to mourn for her loss; by all means it is healthy to mourn for someone you loved so much but, you must also try to move on in your life. It is vhat I think Jean vould have vanted from you, Herr Summers," he said. He stepped back slightly, " Now if you ever vish to talk to someone about anything, I may be new here but I know a thing or two that may be of some help," he offered.  
  
Scott nodded a little looking at the ground, " Thanks, Kurt," he said.  
  
Kurt nodded a little and he turned to leave his tail swishing behind him as he met up with Ororo who had gone into the house after a while of watching the two talking. She looked up and smiled at him, " Did it go well?" she asked.  
  
Kurt looked over his shoulder at Scott and he turned back to her nodding, " I think so," he said with a shrug.  
  
Ororo smiled, " You always seem to know how to make people open up to you, Kurt," she said.  
  
Kurt laughed softly placing an arm around her shoulders and holding her close planting a kiss on her forehead, " Ja, vell, I certainly vas able to get you to open up to me eh?" he asked with a wink.  
  
Ororo laughed and punched him lightly on the arm as they went upstairs.  
  
Scott stayed outside looking into the house after the two their arms locked together. They reminded him of when he and Jean first started out together. He smiled faintly remembering how they could never get their hands off of each other. He looked up at the stars once more before heading into the house.  
  
Maybe he would take Kurt up on his offer after all.  
  
The End. 


End file.
